


An Unforgettable Graduation

by Melody55



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Sadie is graduating High School!





	An Unforgettable Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cousin Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cousin+Panda).



> A Tale to a cousin. May the wings you grow be as beautiful as you imagine them to be and may people call you crazy for how big your dreams are! Never stop believing and never give up, no matter how hard you want to. I love you and never forget to reach for the stars.

Sadie Kane here,

Sorry that I haven’t been journaling for a while, we’ve had so many things happening at the Brooklyn House, good and bad, planned and unexpected. Okay, well I guess I can start with a run through of what’s happened. You know how Jazz was improving on her medicine? Well, she found a way to cure Walt of his curse and finally get rid of his amulet, though he still wears it as a reminder. Soon after that, we broke up, and by that, I mean that Walt and I did. Apparently he had grown really close to Jazz, and yes, at first, I was upset, but now, I’m happy for them. Shortly after that, I began dating Anubis, which I guess I already was since he was the only one helping Walt stay alive until Jazz found the cure. When Carter graduated, he decided to go to Yale, along with Zia, and Uncle Amos is still running the House of Life and Magicians have been popping up all around the world. ‘We’re not a dying race anymore’ as Felix would say. Speaking of him, he even got a new girlfriend, one of the new recruits that’s only a year younger than he is, Alexia Sandsmark. The recruits we had when we last talked have been improving incredibly in their magic. All of the Gods have finally accepted Ra as their king, who has found his marbles and strengthened up to near perfection, and there haven’t been any more uprisings or strikes from Chaos, which is a good sign. Bes regained his mind with our help, the least we could do after he sacrificed himself for us, and he and he’s even seeing Tawaret. Is that it? Yeah, I think that about sums everything up from the last time we met to now.

Anyway, I guess you’re wondering why I’m so eager to be journaling at this time. Well, the day had finally come that we had long been expecting. I, Sadie Kane, was graduating from High School and moving on with my life. True, the thought of it scared me, and as the date came closer and closer, I would spend more and more time in front of my vanity mirror, staring off into the scary thing that was my future; the vortex of the unknown. A few times, Jazz even caught me and now she jokes about how “Self-obsessed” I am, even though she knows exactly what I was doing. Anyway, the tests were taken, yearbooks were given out and signed by friends that I would see in the years following, only at our reunions, or not at all. The medals, sashes, caps and gowns had been handed out to the deserving students at the Senior Awards Night and I had chosen my university, major and minor. I decided to go to Harvard to major in, of course, Archaeology with a minor in world mythology. Apparently Egyptian Gods aren’t the only ones that are real and those myths and legends we grew up with are as real as the historical tales we learned in Mr. Fawcett’s endless lectures. [Carter, shut up, this is my story, not yours. Yes, I know it’s been a long time. Oh just go take a walk with Zia or something] Sorry, as usual, Carter can’t mind his own business. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the medals, awards and what I was going to major and minor in.

So, the morning was pretty usual that day; I got up, got ready and headed down stairs to the sight of Felix’s penguins and Alexia’s polar bear, Snowball, playing in the living room. I swear, it looked like one of those Coca Cola commercials or something. You know, the ones with the friendly polar bears that drink the pop with scarfs around their necks and then they crack a bottle open for the penguins since they can’t do it for themselves. A really lovely and cute idea, if it wasn’t for the fact that being in the Brooklyn House was the only way the two animals could know each other. You know, living on opposite sides of the globe and all. Anyway, I made my breakfast and sat down on the patio, Khufu on the other side eating his favorite green Jell-O and Phillip of Macedonia splashing around in the pool, his scales as pale as ever. I will admit that it was odd that I was the only human in the Brooklyn House that I had seen all morning, but I just thought that everyone else when to school already or had gone out for errands, or something like that. Oh well, I guess I was walking alone.

When got to school, I lined up with all of the other seniors and sat in my seat for Graduation practice while the under classmen went along their last day of school as if it was another day; minus the lessons. After a run through of what was to happen that night, we were sent home to get ready and enjoy the free day. It didn’t take long after I had arrived that Jazz and Walt showed up with a truck full of groceries, which is what you need when you’re teaching the amount of magicians that we had. And we buy even more since Walt eats like Bes eats chocolate.

“Sadie, what are you doing back?” Jazz asked with a worried face

“Don’t worry, they finished the rehearsal early and let us go” I replied “don’t worry, I didn’t get kicked out on the last day.” I shook my head. And if you’re about to ask why I said that than let me tell you that I’m still a tough girl and I had gotten kicked out last year for the day and all because I was defending one of the recruits from bullies. It wasn’t a big deal really. I only, kinda, sorta, may have accidentally cast a spell on him that would keep him from talking for the rest of the day and have the worst bad luck until sunset. The poor guy was tripping over trashcans, a frog came alive in our dissection and jumped on him, then the sprinklers went on and soaked him while he was laying football during lunch and he was late to his last class, which was taking a test. Hey, what can I say, he deserved it. But what I didn’t deserve was the lecture from Carter, Zia, Amos, my mom and my dad, and even Ra himself wagged his finger. Oh well, you live and you learn, right?

“She only meant that we’re surprised that Mr. Woods let you guys off early this year” Walt added, setting the grocery bags on the counter as the rest magically floated in. “Last year, he made us wait until the bell rang, which was another half hour.”

“I know” I told him “and please, don’t start with that story again. We all know how you suffered under the heat of the sun, even when Jazz offered a cooling spell.”    

“I- I didn’t want others to see her using magic” he defensively said, making me cross my arms and raise my eyebrow

“Uh-huh, sure” Jazz replied before turning he turned his attention toward me.

“Hey, your dress came in this morning. I’ll go put it in your room” he told me, turning to walk out, but stopping after I began.

“Dress?” I asked, annoyed of what I was sure was going to be the answer.

“Yeah” he simply said with an exhale. We both turned our attention to the blonde and perky girl that tried to hide behind her coffee mug.

“What?” she asked, finishing her sip and acting as innocent as the flower we knew she wasn’t.

“Jazz” my head tilted slightly as I sat up, looking at her. “What dress?” I asked once more.

“Well, you see, I- that is, we- I mean to say that we just thought that since it’s your graduation and- I mean- uh.” She truly had no way out of this but the truth. The same one that she knew would annoy me since I had told her I was going in shorts, boots and a tank top, maybe a jacket if I get cold. Okay I know it’s not what most girls wear, but I’m far from most girls and dresses were never my thing. “Sadie” she began with a sigh, lowering the mug to the counter, “don’t get mad, but when Alexia and I were shopping a few weeks ago, we saw a dress that perfectly fit your style, but they didn’t have your size. So, we talked to the manager and he said that he could easily order your size, so- we got it for you and, I g it came in today” she cowered slightly behind her mug once again as I say back in my chair with and sigh.

“I wish you guys would have told me” was all I wanted to say at the moment. In truth, it was sweet that they thought of me like that. Of course, I was still annoyed at the whole dress situation, but what could I do now? The deed was done.

After that nice little chat, Jazz hung the dress up in my room, insisting that I wore it. And after almost an hour of her begging, and Alexia begging when she got home with the others, I finally caved and promised that I would, even though I still had no idea what it looked like. As Graduation time came closer and closer, Jazz dragged me in my room with Alexia close behind with her makeup kit and Jazz’s hair products filling her arms. They sat me down in a chair and immediately began their work of pulling my hair, heating it up and pinning it to my head with hundreds of bobby pins. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they were prepping me for a second prom or a walk down the aisle. While Jazz was busy with my hair, Alexia was busy dusting my eyes after putting on this paste that matched my skin tone, then powder that looker the same and blush to finish everything off. By the time I was done and I could finally look in the mirror, I had a surprisingly nice natural look with the thin eyeliner that winged out slightly, and the neutral colors of gold, light and dark brown and white.

“Now for the dress” Alexia’s light voice seemed to sigh as she galloped over to the armoire, opening the door just enough to grab the dress, then quickly closing it, hiding the dress from my gaze. “Here” she said, holding out a smooth black dress, nicely splashed with fabric of gold and silver at the bottom “I- we” she corrected, looking toward Jazz, who just smiled, then looked at me “hope you like it” she finished, holding it out to me.

“Well, whether I like it or not, I promised that I would wear it” I said with a slight smile, standing up and heading to change in the bathroom. Even though I wouldn’t admit it, the dress was perfect and I was happy that it was this dress I was stuck in for the rest of the night. It perfectly fit me, complimenting the tiny waist that Zia kept bugging me about and it didn’t run too long. It stopped a bit above my knees, after flowing out above my hips. And to go with the dress, apparently Jazz even took it upon herself to get me a plain and simple pair of heels that belted around my ankles and strapped my toes in. they were comfortable for heels and honestly, my type of style. After seeing me all put together, Jazz and Alexia happily went to their own rooms to get ready and I was alone in my room. My graduation cap and gown hug in the door of the armoire, the gown unzipped and the cap decorated by none other than Jazz herself. There was the quote that I always used to justify my style and the way I did everything; “People are going to stare, so you might as well give them something to stare at” and the symbol of Isis above that, both in a silver and/ or gold and both complimenting the plain black cap and gown that I had to wear.

It all seemed too unreal. It felt like, just the day before, I was saving the world from Chaos and restoring Ra to his throne, along with Carter and everyone else. Now, within the next few hours, I was going to be walking across the football field of my High School, becoming an alumni when my hands touched that frail piece of paper that meant so much.

“What are you thinking?” a deep voice asked from behind me. I didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

“How fast time has gone” I said with a deep breath, turning around to meet his bulging eyes. “What?” I slightly giggled at his jaw that was practically hitting the floor as his eyes were fixed on me. Just like most days, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a pair of black shoes and his black leather jacket that showed his tough side, but tonight, he was wearing a grey, button up, long sleeved shirt with the top button undone.

“You look- amazing” he the toilet paper god finally said, picking himself up and making me blush slightly, though he wouldn’t have known because of the tons of makeup Alexia put on me.

“Thank you” I smiled, slightly bowing my head as my back pressed against the armoire’s wooden doors, my hands behind me. “I’m glad you could make it” I told him as his strong arms dragged me away, spinning me on my heels as one of his arms slid around my waist.

“I couldn’t miss my own girlfriends graduation, could I?” he grinned before pecking me on the lips sweetly, making me smile as my arms wound around his sturdy shoulders. “Besides, your father though that one of us should come.” He finished

“My parents aren’t coming?” my face sadly dropped. I know that he’s the Lord of the Underworld and all, but couldn’t he just take one day off?

“Unfortunately” he said with a sad sigh. “Hey” he kissed my cheek, “I have something for you” he smiled, turning me around to face the mirror.

“You didn’t have to” I looked up at him.

“I know, I wanted to” he playfully smiled. “Now close your eyes” he demanded. And, hesitantly, I obeyed. When I opened my eyes again, a fiery pendant hung around my neck, backed by a tainted silver that matched the strong, yet delicate, chain that kept it around my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at it through the mirror. All Anubis could do was smile that gawky smile that everyone insisted meant that he was in love with me.

“It’s- beautiful” I finally said, twisting to face him before saying “I love it” and throwing my arms around him.

For a moment that I wished would last forever, we just looked in each other’s eyes. For a moment, it was like we were the only ones alive and the only ones that mattered. For a moment, I just wanted to stay in his godly arms. But that moment was soon over when I heard a knock on my door.

“Sadie, you almost ready?” Felix’s voice asked from behind the door

“Yeah, just a second, Felix” I shook my head with a smile.

And with that, Anubis kissed my forehead once more before parting his arms with my waist.

“Does he ever have good timing?” he asked with a laugh, grabbing my gown and helping me put it on as I grabbed the decorated cap.

“For as long as I’ve known him…no” I laughed, taking the arm that he held out for me and heading out of my room, down the stone steps and toward the rest of my life.

Just like at practice, we all lined up next to the people we were walking in with, but with our medals, sashes and cords over our gowns and our caps securely on our heads. Each cap was decorated and designed to show who the graduate was and what they had done and most were designed by someone that wasn’t the graduate. Sadly, that was our tradition. Our friends and family, clubs or groups had to take the plain black caps and make them reflect the person that was going to wear it. Each gown covered a well picked out dress or pair of nice pants, dress shirt and tie and when the music started, polished pairs of heels and dress shoes began getting dusted with the dirt from our track before clicking on wooden boards that smoothly joined the lush green grass of the football field. Luckily I didn’t fall on my face while making the transition of dirt to wood to the grass where my heels stuck in if I pressed too hard on my heels of the shoe. The girl in front of me stumbled slightly, but not enough to notice and/ or make her fall.

When we were all seated in the plastic white seats that would be folded up after and brought back the years following, used for the same thing, the ceremony started. The school’s anthem was sung by the choir after the Pledge of Allegiance and Star Spangled Banner and after the endless amount of speeches from the Principal, noted teachers like Mrs. King and Ms. Vigil, a Valedictorian and the Senior Class President, it was time to read the names. They seemed even more endless than the speeches, if that was even possible. Finally, it was my turn to get my diploma and shake Mr. Woods’ hand while the camera flashed. When the other names were read, families and friends shouted and cheered, many that I didn’t know where they came from, but when my name was called, I knew exactly who was shouting for me. I could hear Carter cheering like an idiot while the other called my name and shouted at the top of their lungs. I think I even heard one of Felix’s penguins and Snowball. After taking the picture, I waved at my friends and moronic brother, and, of course, Anubis who looked as hot as always and when I turned to the choir section where Felix and Alexia were, I also spotted a certain black and white, flightless bird and his snow white polar bear friend. I knew I heard them. [Carter, shut up. Felix and Alexia swore that there was an invisibility charm on them and no one else seemed to know they were there. Now, may I please get back to my journal? Thank you.]

Sorry about that, he should be gone for good this time. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, Snowball and the penguin. So after that, I sat back down and the ceremony continued like nothing had ever happened. The names soon finished after me and it was time for the choir to sing, except, Alexia did first. She was called up, along with Felix who played the guitar for her and sang when he was supposed to. The funny thing was that through their whole song of “I Will Always Return” by Bryan Adams, it seemed like they were, 90% of the time, looking at me, which they probably were. And after their flawless performance, they joined the choir just in time to sing “Ain't no mountain high enough.” And after that, there wasn’t much to do but one more speech about us going into the world and making the school proud, the usual sobbing words and proclaiming us, finally, graduated.

Caps were thrown high and caught in the air, families and friends rushed onto the field and friends said goodbye. I promised to see some of my friends over the summer and “I’ll see you soon” to others.

“Sadie” I heard the voice running at me.

“Alexia” I hugger her and Felix “Send Snowball and the Penguin back to the Brooklyn House”

“Already done” Felix proudly said. “Congrats, Sadie”

“Thanks, you guys too. You both sounded amazing”

“I guess Mrs. Arakawa’s lessons have paid off, huh?” Alexia grinned before I was lifted up by the curly haired boy I called my brother. Though he wasn’t a boy anymore. He was going into his third year of college and had grown into his skin quite well. He was starting to look more and more like my dad, just like everyone said about me and my mom.

“Congrats Sadie” I heard Zia say as Carter put me down so I could see them face to face.

“Thanks, Zia” I hugged her. “It’s been a long road, but I’m finally done with this school and I don’t have to listen to another one of Mr. Woods’ speeches”

“Yeah, but it’s not the last you’re going to see of him” Carter reminded me

“Tell me about it. If it wasn’t for his excusing all of my sudden disappearances, I don’t think I would have this thing” I joked, holding the diploma book up to my chest.

“Yeah, it was good luck for all of us that he was a solo Magician, who was also a member of the Long Beach House.”

“Nome one hundred and fifty-one” I recited with a slight annoyance. I had heard it enough when I was getting lectured by him about leaving the problems to Jazz and Walt, who had just finished their first year at Brooklyn University. “Hey, where’s Bast?” I asked, looking around the crowd.

“She had to leave early so she could keep an eye on the little ones” Carter weirdly told me, as if making up an excuse.

“And what about Jazz and Walt?”

“Same” Anubis said, joining my side. “”And I think it’ about time we go.” He suggested

“Okay, well let me get go return my sashes and pick up the piece of paper that belongs in this” I said, tapping the empty diploma book.

With a nod, I turned and went to the bungalow that said the letter C written in marker on a plain piece of poster paper. I turned in my sashes and received the actual diploma that was wrapped in a plastic Ziploc so the paper wouldn’t tear or get damaged in any way. And for the last time, I said goodbye to my friends and teachers.

By the time I got back to the field, most of the families and graduates had exited and gone home or to a dinner, never again to step on this campus as students, but alumni. Each graduate was going to step off of the football field and onto the streets and roads, each path leading to their future. Some are staying home to work with family, others and staying to go to community college before a four year. The ones like me are heading straight to a four year of our choice, but the rest are headed over-seas. But even with all of the families that had left, I still couldn’t find mine. Carter and Zia, Alexia and Felix, even Anubis was nowhere to be found.

“Mel, have you seen Carter or Zia?” I asked my friend Melinda.

“No sorry” she replied before bidding me farewell, since she was headed to London for a four year scholarship to Cambridge University, and I might never see her again. She was one of the only people in my group of friends that knew about the whole magician and God thing. “Good luck” was the last thing she said before she disappeared in the diminishing crowd.

“Ready to go?” a familiar dark and deep voice asked from close behind me.

“Where have you guys been?” I countered, turning around to meet Anubis’ dark brown and dreamy eyes. “And where are the others?” I asked, looking behind him and around him.

“They had to leave. Apparently Jazz called and needed them back as soon as possible” he vaguely explained.

“So they just left?” I slightly laughed, crossing my arms as he smiled at my reaction.

“Yeah” he huffed mini chuckle as one of his arms reached out and grabbed my waist. “Shall we?” he asked

“Not here” I told him “Let’s walk a little- get out of the sight of prying eyes” I explained

“That sounds good” he smiled before we started on our way. “So what are your plans for this summer?” he wondered

“Shopping for college supplies, training more, Carter and Zia are taking me to Egypt for a few weeks and after that, dad wants me to come down to the underworld for a few days. Apparently he still wants me to marry Nico” I shook my head. “Relax” I laughed as he tensed up at the thought of me marrying Hades’ son. “Nico and I won’t let that happen” I promised, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Good” he proudly said, lifting his chin to the sky as if to meet eyes with Nut. “Anything else?” he said, looking back down on my.

“Only the usual. Hopefully not too crazy or hectic” I crossed my fingers.

“I know exactly what you mean” He told me before we landed on the front porch of the Brooklyn House.  

“Are you coming in?” I asked with my hand on the doorknob.

“I think I have to” he replied. It was odd of him to reply like that, but I just brushed it off and opened the door, stepping through the threshold to a party of magicians from all over the world that I had met and bonded with, gods and goddesses, even Set, my parents, Uncle Amos, Bast, Bes, and even Ra and Tawaret. The ceiling was decorated with streamers of black, blue and gold and table were set up with piles of candy, chips and dip, a bowl of punch, a tower of cupcakes and a three tiered cake with a mini graduation cap on the top. Balloons were placed in groups of 3 and 5 around the giant room and Toth’s statue was dresses in a large cap and gown with balloons tied to his staff. Above the stair case hung a large banner that read ‘Congratulations Sadie’ in blue letters, outlined with gold and silver.

“Surprise” the whole room shouted with smiled and grins plastered across their faces. Everyone was dressed up as if going to a formal event. The mortal men wore suits while the Gods remained in their godly attire and the mortal women were all dressed in gorgeous dresses that fit them well. Even my own mother was wearing a floor length black gown with a straight neckline and the sleeves only going a little past her elbows.

“Congrats Princess” my dad stepped forward to hug me, Anubis probably lowering his head to him as always.

“Dad, what-?” I began to ask 

“It was Jazz’s idea” My mom said as her arms embraced me.

“Of course it was” I said, raising my eyebrow at the blonde that was hiding a bit behind Walt, guilt written across her face. “But why? You guys know I don’t like surprises”

“Again…Jazz’s idea” Anubis reminded me. “You know as well as any of us that when she gets an idea, it happens.”

“She seems to be influencing a lot today?” I pointed out, my eyes still pinned on the blonde. Her hair was softly curled and flowing over her powder pink dress with the lace top and soft belt that led into the flowing skirt that fell above her knees. And with that, the party began. Music played as people and gods mingled and laughed. People congratulated me, asking me what I was going to do next year, the basic a tedious questions that every graduate has to deal with.

“Congrats my Kitten” Bast purred as she wrapped her arms around me.

“Thanks Muffin” I joked, my face pressing against her gemmed copper jacket

“Oh, you’re going to be so far away from me” she complained

“Bast, I’m just going to be a call away, besides, the recruits need you more than I do.”

“Still, I wish I could become your cat once more and follow and protect you”

“I know, but with all of the training I’ve done and everything you taught me, I’m far from helpless. And when I need you, I’ll call” I promised before she hugged me again and went to join some of the other gods.

“Sadie” Jazz’s voice echoed in my ear, making me turn around.

“Jazz” my voice became a little rough as my toes taped with my arms crossed.

“I know, I know, I know” she said apologetically, sliding up to me with Walt behind her, Carter and Zia following closely.  He was wearing a plain white button up top with black dress pants, just as Carter was in his desert brown button up top. Zia was wearing a gorgeous dress with a dark brown flowing bottom and a light brown top that matched the color of Carter’s. A soft red belt was sewn in to match the fabric and accentuate her small waist and the one thick strap that ran across her chest to her shoulder, making an elegant look. And on her wrist was her metal and gemmed snake that coiled itself around her wrist as a bracelet that she could make come alive. “I should have asked you, but then it wouldn’t have been a surprise” she pointed out with almost a childish whine.

“No, Carter should have stopped you” I glared at my brother. He knew how much I didn’t want one. Yeah, I do like surprises and I’m not upset that they threw this for me, but I didn’t want to make a big deal about this whole graduation thing. I would have been happy with a night in the Jacuzzi with my friends, laughing and sharing memories.

“I tried to, but I didn’t know until after she had invited everyone else” Carter said in defense.

“Don’t be mad at him” Alexia said as she swiftly joined us. She had changed into her favorite strapless dress with a sweetheart white top and a light blue circle skirt that ended a little below her knees.  Her silver and blue bird bracelet was resting around her wrist, ready for her to call it to a fight, and Felix had changed into a striped button up top with a grey vest and bow tie. “If you’re mad at anyone, be mad at the people that still live here”

“I’m not mad” I chuckled

“You’re not? But you made it clear that you didn’t want a party.” Zia questioned.

“I didn’t but its sweet that you guys put this all together and to be honest, I don’t not like surprises and parties, I just would have been happy hanging out with you guys in the pool or Jacuzzi- a relaxing night after four hell like years of High school.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t nearly as stressful as defeating Chaos” Carter reminded me

“Yeah” I agreed “That was way worse.”

“Speaking of surprises” Walt nearly sang, nudging Jazz, who had her hands behind her back.

“Oh no, what did you guys do?” I cautiously took a step away from them, my back pressing against Anubis who just chuckled and pushed me forward again.

“Zia and I talked and we thought you might want this” she said, holding out a metal bracelet with two scorpions facing each other with gold and silver gems as their backs, tails and pinchers.

“Is this-?” I began to ask, but, like always, they answered it before I could finish it.

“Yeah” Zia said “We thought you could use it as protection since you won’t have us so close.”

“I love it” I said as they crawled onto my wrist, creating a cuff bracelet as they intertwined their claws.    

We all laughed at the memory of battling Chaos, dealing with the Gods and the revolting magicians. But with all of the memories we had shared together, good and bad, I couldn’t help but think that there were so many more to be made and so many steps of our paths that are yet to be revealed, but will be in time. I couldn’t help but look forward into my foggy future, but the thing was that I wasn’t scared, I was ready because I knew that I wasn’t going alone. I would have my family and friends right next to me. They would be there through the ups and downs, celebrations and tragedies; all my life.


End file.
